The instant invention has as an object to improve the projectiles disclosed in our copending patent application. Such projectiles have a large lengths to diameter ratio. The expression "large length to diameter ratio" is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,946. More specifically the individual partial cores are connected to each other and to the main penetrator in such a way, that even with armored targets having several plates, particularly with those multi-plate armored targets where adjoining plates are spaced at substantial distances from each other, for example, those armored targets which include multiplated ceramic modules of different substances, they are penetrated by the inertial projectiles of the invention.
This improved penetration is based on providing a reduction of basic material from front to rear, which extends substantially along the entire penetration path along a longitudinal axis; thereby a premature termination of penetration, for example due to breaking off or disintegration of the main penetrator, does not occur. It is to be understood that, in comparison to a monoblock integral penetrator, the reduction of basic material front to rear is such that, on the one hand, there is "consumed" a forwardly disposed partial core of the pre-penetrator possibly per plate of the target, whereby this partial core, on the other hand, disintegrates in sufficiently small broken parts, so that these broken parts do not represent a disturbing obstacle for the next following part of the penetrator.